


Канцлер и сенаторша

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Небольшая романтическая история :)





	Канцлер и сенаторша

**Author's Note:**

> Романтика между Палпатином и Мон Мотмой?..  
> А почему бы и нет? :)

Сенатор Галактического Сената от сектора Бормея Мон Мотма стояла на балконе и любовалась великолепным видом вечернего Корусанта. Там, позади неё, продолжался приём, устроенный сенатором от одного из секторов в Среднем кольце в честь своего вступления в должность. Мон не любила эти сборища, поскольку все они не отличались одно от другого, и обычно были довольно скучны. Данное мероприятие ничем не отличалось от предыдущих.

Сенатор как раз раздумывала над тем, как бы ей незаметно уйти отсюда, как вдруг кто-то схватил её сзади, развернул к себе и впился в её губы страстным поцелуем. В первый момент молодая женщина, разумеется, растерялась, но затем быстро пришла в себя и, уперевшись ладонями нахалу в грудь, оттолкнула его. Точнее говоря, попыталась оттолкнуть. Мужчина хоть и перестал крепко прижимать её к себе, но продолжал тем не менее обнимать за талию.

\- Ка... Канцлер Палпатин, - возмущённо воскликнула Мон. - Что вы себе позволяете?

Верховный Канцлер Галактической Республики Шив Палпатин (а это действительно был он), лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Насколько я помню, моя дорогая, тебе нравится, когда я целую тебя, - заявил он, по-прежнему продолжая обнимать женщину за талию.

\- Да, но... не здесь же, - надув губы, произнесла молодая сенаторша. - Кто угодно может войти сюда в любой момент... Твоя самоуверенность и неосторожность погубят нашу репутацию.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогая, - легкомысленно произнёс Палпатин. - У меня всё под контролем.

\- Да, но... - отвечала Мон. - Но всё же... Мы должны быть очень осторожны.

\- Знаю о чём ты думаешь, - сменил тему Канцлер. - Ты думаешь о том, как смыться отсюда.

\- Угу, - отозвалась Мон. - Ещё немного, и я умру со скуки.

\- О, нет, я не могу позволить такому случиться, - притворно ужаснувшись, воскликнул мужчина. - Надеюсь, ты помнишь мой код, - склонившись к её уху, прошептал он. - Постарайся незаметно уйти отсюда, иди в мои апартаменты и жди меня.

После этих слов, Канцлер отпустил Мон и вернулся в зал. Сенатор выждала несколько минут, и также покинула балкон. Однако быстро уйти отсюда ей не удалось. Пока она продвигалась к выходу, её то и дело останавливали другие гости и вовлекали в различные беседы и разговоры...

*****

Палпатин наблюдал за Мотмой и думал о том, что их тайный роман длится вот уже почти два года, и начался он на очередном приеме в честь очередного сенатора, который вступал в свою должность.

Надо сказать, что эта юная демократка с планеты Чандрила сразу понравилась ему. Тогда, на том приеме, у них завязался разговор об искусстве, и Палпатин пригласил юную сенаторшу в свои апартаменты, чтобы показать подлинные картины известного набуанского художника Лирана Форлина, слава которого распространилась далеко за пределы Набу. Признаться, позвал он её не без задней мысли, поскольку ему хотелось остаться с ней наедине.

Некоторое время они рассматривали картины и обменивались впечатлениями. В какой-то момент глаза их встретились и... Палпатин поцеловал её. К его удовольствию, она обвила его шею руками и ответила на его поцелуй. Какое-то время они страстно целовались, а затем переместились в спальню. Стянув с молодой сенаторши платье, Палпатин обнаружил, что мешковатое чандрильское одеяние скрывает отличную фигуру, особенно его впечатлили её красивые стройные ножки. Девушка, конечно, стеснялась. Правда недолго. Минуты две. А затем принялась помогать ему избавляться от многочисленных одеяний, в кои он был облачён.

Потом они рухнули на постель... Причём эта скромная с виду чандрилианка взяла инициативу в свои руки (и не только руки) и осыпала мужчину весьма смелыми ласками, чему он был приятно удивлён.

Проведя прекрасную ночь вместе, оба они захотели её при первой же возможности повторить... А затем ещё раз и ещё... В общем, через пару месяцев будет ровно два года, как они являются любовниками. Палпатина это вполне устраивало. Кроме того, что он получал вполне очевидное удовольствие, ему ещё было крайне полезно заманить в свои «сети» эту твердокаменную демократку, поскольку она могла бы быть ему полезна в достижении им абсолютной власти - его главной цели. Как он мог бы её использовать, он пока не придумал, но... В конце концов, поскольку Верховный Канцлер Палпатин использовал абсолютно всех, кто его окружал, то и этой милой сенаторше он найдёт какое-нибудь применение... Это помимо сексуальных утех, разумеется...

Размышляя таким образом, Палпатин не переставал поглядывать на свою любовницу. А она всё никак не могла добраться до двери и незаметно выскользнуть... Но вот, наконец, первые гости распрощались с хозяином и потянулись к выходу. Мон, разумеется, не преминула этим воспользоваться, и тут же покинула эту затянувшуюся вечеринку.

*****

Поскольку Мон также, как и Палпатин, проживала в доме 500 по Республиканской улице, то она беспрепятственно вошла в здание. Сенатор поднялась на лифте до этажа, на котором находилась её квартира, а затем пешком добралась до этажа, который полностью занимали апартаменты Верховного Канцлера. Набрав код, женщина вошла в большую гостиную, однако там не задержалась, а прямиком проследовала в спальню.

Мон села на кровать и задумалась о своих отношениях с Палпатином. Скоро исполнится два года, как они стали любовниками. Тогда она только вступила в должность сенатора от сектора Бормея и ещё не успела освоится на Корусанте, поэтому она не отказывалась от приглашений на всевозможные приёмы и старалась не пропускать все эти мероприятия, на которых завязывались важные и полезные знакомства и связи.

Можно сказать, что на одном из таких приёмов и начался её роман с Палпатином. Конечно, она вместе с ещё тридцатью двумя вновь избранными сенаторами была представлена Верховному канцлеру в первый же день её пребывания на Корусанте, но так тесно она общалась с руководителем Галактической Республики впервые. Разговор у них тогда зашёл об искусстве и об очень модном набуанском художнике. Мон видела несколько работ этого живописца и они произвели на неё сильное впечатление. Палпатин, как бы между прочим, упомянул, что у него имеются три полотна его знаменитого земляка...

Короче говоря, когда он предложил Мон отправится в его апартаменты, чтобы полюбоваться на эти картины, молодая сенаторша последовала за ним, даже не подумав о том, что молодой женщине не совсем прилично наносить визит на квартиру к мужчине.

Какое-то время они любовались великолепными пейзажами, а потом глаза их встретились и... Палпатин поцеловал её... Что ж, такой поворот хоть и был несколько... внезапным, но всё же в глубине души Мон ждала чего-то подобного. Верховный Канцлер очень нравился ей, и поэтому она не стала вырываться и сопротивляться, а обняла его за шею и ответила на его поцелуй. Надо сказать, что целовался этот интересный мужчина великолепно, и Мон было невероятно хорошо, пока они пылко терзали губы друг друга...

Потом он потянул её в спальню и без лишних слов начал избавлять девушку от одежды. Мон тоже в долгу не осталась и принялась расстёгивать многочисленные застёжки на канцлерском костюме и избавлять мужчину от одежды. Когда, наконец, с ними было покончено, Мон была потрясена, обнаружив под всеми этими многочисленными слоями ткани подтянутое тело. «И когда только он успевает в спортзал ходить», - мелькнуло у неё в голове. Одним словом, этот немолодой уже мужчина произвёл на чандрилианку неизгладимое впечатление не только своей отличной физической формой, но и тем, что он оказался потрясающим любовником. Оба они остались очень довольны друг другом и решили продолжить свои интимные встречи, используя для этого каждый удобный случай.

Однако не только своей мужской силой привлекал Мон Мотму Шив Палпатин. Кроме этого, он был ещё и умнейшим человеком и истинным демократом. Мон не сомневалась, что с таким правителем во главе государства как Шив Палпатин, Республика преодолеет все трудности, какие только возникнут на её пути и ещё тысячи лет будет оставаться великим и процветающим государством, показывая пример тем мирам, которые ещё не вошли в её состав.

Откровенно говоря, Мон не считала должность сенатора своим пределом, и полагала, что близкие отношения с Верховным Канцлером могут помочь ей в случае необходимости. Не то, чтобы чандрилианка собиралась использовать свою связь с Канцлером в каких-то своих целях... Во всяком случае, пока что об этом было рано говорить. Но кто знает, как оно всё сложится в дальнейшем...

Мон вздохнула и тряхнула головой. Нет, сейчас она не станет размышлять о демократии и своей карьере. Скоро придёт Шив, и её ждёт великолепный секс. Мон улыбнулась и потянулась к «молнии» на своём платье...

*****

Примерно через сорок пять минут после того, как ушла Мон, Палпатину также удалось наконец-то убраться с этого унылого сборища. В мгновение ока он домчался до дома 500 по Республиканской улице и поднялся на свой этаж. Переступив порог своих апартаментов, Палпатин не стал задерживаться в гостиной, а сразу же проследовал в спальню, где его взору открылось весьма приятное зрелище - на постели в соблазнительной позе возлежала обнажённая Мон. Палпатин втянул воздух через нос и, криво ухмыльнувшись, потянулся к верхней застёжке на своём костюме...


End file.
